<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Gift Is You (An Eufonse Oneshot) by CloudTheFanficNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250818">My Gift Is You (An Eufonse Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd'>CloudTheFanficNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, First Christmas, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfonse comes to see Euden on the night of Christmas Eve.<br/>But later on, he realizes that he had to confess to Euden somehow.<br/>And he thought Christmastime was the right time to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Euden (Dragalia Lost)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Gift Is You (An Eufonse Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi yes this oneshot is long.<br/>This is my very first oneshot that's over 1k words.<br/>Also I know it's not Christmas yet but,, I adore doing these fics anyway.</p><p>Anyways take this eufonse fic!<br/>Happy reading!!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet, snowy evening in Alberia.<br/>Euden and his sister, Zethia, were inside the castle, preparing things to hold a Christmas party for the evening.<br/>Euden was wearing a red tux, and Zethia was wearing a Christmas dress that was given to her last year for Christmas.<br/>Aurelius, the father of the two, was putting some ornaments on the tree that was in the main room the trio were in.<br/><br/>Then, they heard a knock on the door.<br/>“Can you get the door, Euden? I have my hands full.” Aurelius said, having the box of ornaments in one hand and a ornament in the other.<br/>“Sure.” Euden responded, walking towards the door.<br/>Euden opened the door, saw Alfonse, and blushed.<br/>“Oh! It’s you, Alfonse..” He said, smiling.<br/>“It’s good to see you again, Euden.” Alfonse said, smiling, with a blush, “May I come in?”<br/>“Oh uhh, sure!” The blonde prince responded, letting Alfonse come in.<br/><br/>Alfonse walked inside, and noticed Zethia and Aurelius.<br/>“Oh..” Alfonse sighed, “I must’ve came at a bad time.”<br/>“Oh no, you’re fine!” Euden said, “We might need help anyways.”<br/>The blonde prince blushed a bit more, and looked away.<br/>Alfonse blushed as well and smiled.<br/><br/><br/>After most of the decorations were put up everywhere in the castle, there were also only a few things left to put up.<br/>The star and the mistletoe.<br/>“We gotta put these up still.” Euden said, grabbing the star and the mistletoe.<br/><br/>“I’ll take care of the mistletoe.” Alfonse said, grabbing the mistletoe.<br/>“O-Okay..” Euden responded, blushing, “I’ll take care of the star then..”<br/>Alfonse walked over to a different part of the main hall and hung the mistletoe above him.<br/>“Maybe I should do it here..” He thought to himself.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, Euden climbed up a tall ladder to put the star on the top of the tree, successfully doing so.<br/>But when he tried to climb down, he missed a step and started to fall.<br/>“Woah!!”<br/>Alfonse heard Euden, ran towards the ladder, and caught him in his arms.<br/>“You ok, Euden?” Alfonse asked, with a worried look on his face.<br/>“Yes, I’m fine..” The blonde prince responded, blushing red and smiling.<br/><br/>Alfonse then tried to lean in to kiss Euden, but was interrupted by Aurelius running over to them.<br/>“Are you ok, Euden?” He asked, sweating.<br/>“Yes, I’m ok!” Euden said, giggling.<br/>“That’s good. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Aurelius responded, “Especially on a night like this.”<br/>“I know.” Euden said.<br/><br/><br/>Later on that evening, the main hall of the castle was crowded.<br/>Everyone, including a few friends that Euden and Alfonse had, came over to the party.<br/>There were gifts underneath the Christmas tree near the door.<br/>Everyone was having a blast.<br/><br/>But Alfonse was waiting under the mistletoe.<br/>He was waiting for Euden to come, so he can confess to the prince.<br/>“Please come soon…” Alfonse mumbled to himself.<br/><br/>Euden walked over to Alfonse, and smiled.<br/>“Hey..” Alfonse said, smiling as well.<br/>“Do you need something?” Euden asked the blue-haired prince.<br/>“Well…” Alfonse started off, “I have something to confess to you.”<br/>“Really?” Euden asked, blushing.<br/>“Yeah..”<br/><br/>Everyone then turned to look at the pair.<br/>Alfonse started to sweat, but looked at the crowd in front of them.<br/>“..Yes, everyone. I have a confession to make.”<br/>He then turned to Euden and grabbed his hand.<br/><br/>“Euden, you have always made me happy.”<br/>Alfonse looked into Euden’s eyes.<br/>“Ever since we met, I fell in love with you.<br/>I fell in love with everything about you.<br/>You’re a very sweet, caring person…”<br/>He then sighed, and smiled.<br/>“… I love you, Euden.”<br/><br/>Euden blushed a deep red, tears streaming down his face.<br/>“Alfonse…” He tried to speak, “I… don’t know what to say.”<br/>Alfonse then leaned in and kissed the blonde prince, on the lips.<br/>Euden blushed, but melted into the kiss, and kissed him back.<br/><br/><br/>Everyone was in awe, but then clapped and cheered.<br/>Euden and Alfonse looked at everyone, and smiled.<br/>“So…” The blue-haired prince started to say something, “Euden..”<br/>“Hm? What is it?” The blonde prince asked.<br/>“Will you…” Alfonse sighed in relief, “Will you be my boyfriend?”<br/>Euden was silent, but smiled.<br/>“Yes..” The blonde prince responded, “Of course!”<br/><br/>Alfonse smiled, and kissed Euden again.<br/>Euden kissed him back, and then hugged him tight.<br/>Alfonse hugged him back.<br/>Everyone clapped and cheered some more.<br/><br/><br/>Later on that night, everyone grabbed a few gifts from under the tree, and started to open them.<br/>Zethia got a scarf from Aurelius, Aurelius got a tux from Euden, and Euden got a new sword from Zethia.<br/>But Alfonse got nothing from anyone.<br/>Not even his friends.<br/><br/>Euden noticed Alfonse sitting alone nearby, and sat next to him.<br/>“Are you ok?” The blonde prince asked.<br/>“I never really get gifts at this time of year.” Alfonse said, his voice starting to break up, starting to cry, “But it’s ok…”<br/>Euden looked at him, but then brought out a little gift box and gave it to Alfonse.<br/>“What’s this..?” The blue-haired prince asked.<br/>“Open it and find out.” Euden responded, smiling.<br/><br/>Alfonse opened the gift and noticed a necklace inside of it, with a heart-shaped charm on it.<br/>“Euden…” He said, blushing, “I love it…”<br/>“Want me to help you put it on?” Euden asked, smiling.<br/>“Sure..” The blue-haired prince responded.<br/>Euden grabbed the necklace and put it around Alfonse’s neck.<br/><br/>Alfonse smiled, and looked at Euden.<br/>“If I’m honest, the gift that I really enjoy the most is you.”<br/>“Really?” Euden said, smiling.<br/>“Yes..” Alfonse responded, smiling as well.<br/>Euden then leaned in and kissed Alfonse softly.<br/>Alfonse kissed him back, and held him close.<br/>Euden smiled, and wrapped his arms around the blue-haired prince.<br/><br/>“I love you so much, Euden.” Alfonse said, kissing the blonde prince’s forehead.<br/>“I love you too… my dear Alfonse.” Euden responded, smiling and blushing.<br/>They then sat there, holding each other close.<br/><br/><br/>As soon as everyone left, Alfonse walked towards the door, but was stopped by Euden.<br/>“Why not stay here… with me?” The blonde prince asked, blushing.<br/>“Well, ok.” Alfonse said, smiling.<br/>He then held Euden’s hand, and let the blonde prince lead him to his bedroom.<br/><br/>Once they showed up at the door of Euden’s room, he opened the door, and walked inside.<br/>Alfonse followed and looked around the room.<br/>“So, this is your room, huh?” He asked.<br/>“Yep!” The blonde prince responded, walking towards his bed to sit on it.<br/>Alfonse walked towards Euden and sat next to him.<br/><br/>“I think we should sleep. It’s late.” The blue-haired prince said, getting up and looking at the blonde prince, “Don’t worry, Euden. I’m not going anywhere.”<br/>Euden smiled, and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas.<br/>Alfonse took off his armor, but already had his pajamas on underneath it.<br/><br/>Euden then came out of the bathroom, in his mint green and white striped pajamas.<br/>He noticed Alfonse already sleeping in his bed, but quietly walked over to the bed and got under the covers.<br/>Before Euden went to sleep, however, he held Alfonse close and kissed his forehead.<br/>“Good night, my dear…” He whispered, before falling asleep.<br/>Alfonse woke up for a second, and held Euden close, trying not to wake up the blonde prince.<br/>He kissed his forehead, and then fell back to sleep afterwards.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>At that point, the princes were fast asleep, holding each other close.<br/>They were exhausted, but they had the best gift of them all, having each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>